


Taako Quest

by Leaviel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaviel/pseuds/Leaviel
Summary: A short on Taako and tacos that aims to fix unintentional insensitivities without retconning anything. Spoilers for Stolen Century.





	Taako Quest

On one of their 100 years, the group lands on a world not dissimilar from our own. The country they land in is similar to our Mexico. The people there welcome these kind strangers with open arms.  
But when Taako introduces himself, a few of them can't help but snicker a bit. He starts to get offended, but one quickly says, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that your name sounds just like one the foods we like to eat here". Taako is, of course, intrigued. He's a chef after all!  
So he spends his year learning about the culinary achievements of these people. And in doing so, he tries their taco. It's delicious and he loves it! He jokes that they must have known he was coming and named it after him in advance, at which Lup rolls her eyes and cuffs him on the back of the head.  
The year ends how the years always end: with The Hunger's descent onto this world.

  
Time passes.

  
They've reached their current world.  
Lucretia uses the the two void fish's powers to erase their journey (and their experiences) from them and everyone else so that they can better hide the Light of Creation, that managed to split up into seven highly powerful magical items.  
But not everything is COMPLETELY erased. Snippets of people and moments slip into their dreams, mostly to be forgotten again.  
Taako, in particular, has dreams that inspire him to create new food dishes. He thinks that they're his own ideas, not knowing that they're from friends in another world.  
He tries to piece these dreams together to create something... But he can't quite put together what.  
When The Hunger finally arrives again and our boys finally start remembering; it's not just the time they lost, but those people and places and experiences, too.  
Taako laughs a little to himself as he remembers one particular world. "Just like one of the foods we like to eat," he mutters under his breath. For a moment, he feels just a bit silly. "My quest," he thinks. "My quest to invent something that already exists. Just my luck! I think I've come up with another brilliant recipe and it turns out someone else got there first. Oh well."  
He is quickly distracted by the flood of other memories rushing faster and faster into his pounding head. Memories of harsher times and loved ones and...

  
Lup.

  
How could he forget LUP?

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. It's my new headcannon that hopefully helps make that situation a little better.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
